Talk:Sergals
I think this could still do with some heavy editing and more information -- the description of Sergals I find a bit biased (for example, their feet look more simian or rodent with a dinosaur-reminiscent digitigrade build than avian! ... eyes could be feline as much as reptilian, etc), and there could be more information there, especially the way of comparing the Northern & Southern races. what's the differences in pelts (colour, texture, length), sizes, can they interbreed with each other, do they speak different languages or dialects, etc. what kind of clothing do they wear? there is a small bit about their armor & weapons, which is great, but I think their normal day-to-day clothes are worth a mention too! I hate to say it, but a section on their genitals (and thus, reproductive methods) might be worth a mention too. this could also into information on rearing their young (for example, I remember Mick39 mentioning somewhere that all female Sergals have a bright white tail-tip -- so they raise their tail in the air to 'call' their children, and it creates a beacon for their young to follow). also, after all, how many young do they have? are their young born with teeth, or toothless & suckling? (I would assume the latter at least in new canon, due to the breasts.) this should also be linked to a "Races of Vilous" category :] I don't know if the information an all of the topics I mentioned above is even known (though, good things to find out, if possible!) -- but if so it would certainly be good to place in this article. get as much info placed as possible, yeah? *thumbs up* Fuzzworm 21:04, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Ah, actually, I already have info on all this. I'll get to it in a bit. There's already a bit on the female's genitals, which I think is all that is needed. The female sergals grow very small breasts in the late stages of pregnancy and wean the children on breastmilk, they are mammalian. The different colors I thought were listed on here. Hmm. It's blue, black, grey and/or white for northerns and blonde, brown, rust, white and/or black for southerns. They only have two of the listed colors, one for their back and one for their underbelly, though many have different fur patterns. The tail tip was a one-time ordeal, an idea that was quickly abandoned. They have one or two kids at a time, similar to humans, but the females aren't notably weaker during pregnancy. They can still run and fight just like anyone else, similar to many herbivorous creatures on earth. The kids grow up to full adults in ten years. as far as day-to-day clothes, there are some sketches with Rain in a simple skirt and Fiona wore a similar skirt in the old stories, so one can assume northerns are partial to skirts/kilts when they do wear clothing. The same sort of skirt most sergals appear to be wearing when in armor. Thanks for your input, I'll fix up this article in a bit. Beakiehelmet 21:54, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Do sergals have any sort of ranking system similar to the US Army does? Do they have any sort of compatibility with non-canon/Vilous species? ILOVEWario 03:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) The ranking system for sergals goes like this: Soldiers, Scouts and Messengers have one green bar on their helmets. Group leaders are hand-picked by Rain and awarded two green bars. The highest ranking generals have three green bars, of which there are only two, Cad and Lieric. Rain Silves is the supreme commander-general, and has a unique rank on her helmet. Beakiehelmet 04:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, that helped flesh out detail for my own character. I take it there is no details on unions between sergals and non-Vilous species? ILoveWario 21:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Gakatako Andrews 23:09, July 6, 2011 (UTC) um yes ied like info on the sergals pregs stats, how long do they stay pregnated. and posible mood changes they can go through? Serenia25 (talk) 07:05, June 26, 2015 (UTC) hey i play a eastern sergal been working on it since i learned about the truth behind the so called corrupt sergal being actually not a sergal. made it half dragon half nothern. if you want to run with it hit me up who ever is making this site revamped. i thought it was all a me project on the easterns. id like more help on fleshing the back gorunds out more. this is all i have so far. http://serenia25.webs.com/. i spend most of my time on sofurry.com as well https://serenia.sofurry.com/ im the eastern sergal from the above post. i wonder if they got the idea for eastern sergals off me. i dont remeber seeing easterns on here till recently so just curious more or less if anyone has any ideas or etc message me on sofurry.com if you can. Maybe I could help. I had to edit by my own research and by means of translating. I notice that the edits include acentuating the sexual aspects of many species. I would like this to be seperate. Breadbasketbomb (talk) 09:27, June 27, 2015 (UTC)